Let's get started
by Arline
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!!! This story takes place after Sookie's wedding, but Jess and Rory haven't talked yet. There will be a cute painting- scene with L/L and R/J. It's a Literati,R/R!
1. Primping eggs and thoughts on Mars

Let's get started

Chapter one: Primping eggs and thoughts on Mars

As Rory walked into Luke's diner she noticed that something strange was going on, Lorelai was talking to Jess and she didn't have a 'I am so mocking you' look on her face. And she already had a huge cup of coffee in front of her, so she couldn't be arguing about that. 

Rory sat down next to Lorelai, but she didn't take her eyes off Jess, he was looking really good today with his grey sweater that was a little tight so you could see his muscles.

He was standing next to Lorelai who was holding a menu (Rory had no idea why she had the menu, since she already knew it by heart) and was now ordering. Or at least trying to.

Lorelai: 'I think I'll have pancakes today'

Jess: 'Pancakes it is'

Lorelai: 'No wait, I think I'll have a bacon sandwich'

Jess:' That can be arranged'

Lorelai: 'But those donuts with jam sure look good today. Could you come back later, I need some more time.'

Jess: 'Alright. What can I get you Rory?'

Lorelai:' Hey honey, did you sleep well?

Lorelai was finally noticing Rory, who looked a bit tired. She was tired actually, but she had fun watching her mother decide what she'd have for breakfast. 

Last night she had spent the whole time thinking about Jess and the kiss at Sookie's wedding. She still had no idea why on earth she had kissed him so unexpectedly. Not that she didn't like it, but she was still with Dean and cheating wasn't really her style. 

Seeing Jess didn't make it easier, she wanted to kiss him again, but of course couldn't do that in the middle of Luke's diner. And where was Luke anyway?

Rory: 'No, not really' 

Lorelai: 'How come?

Rory: 'Well, I was reading this book and it was so fascinating that I just couldn't put it down and read almost all night long. So I could really use some coffee right now'.

Jess smirked, he still had to get used to that coffee- things the Gilmore girls had going on, but he scribbled it down on his notepad. 

Jess: 'Is that all?'

Damn, Rory looked really good this morning. You could see that she didn't really sleep that long, but somehow it made her seem even sweeter. He really didn't like the fact that they didn't get the chance to talk since Sookie's wedding. Every time he wanted to talk to Rory Lorelai was there, or she was with Lane, or even worse, with Dean. 

Jess really didn't want to think about Dean; it hurt a little that Rory was Dean's girlfriend when he wanted her all for himself. But he reminded himself that Rory kissed him, and the thought of that kiss made him smile.

Rory:' I guess I'll have some eggs to go with that coffee.'

Lorelai: 'Hey, eggs sound nice, make that two'.

Jess: 'Do you guys want some salad with that?'.

Both Lorelai and Rory were giving him a foul look, just like he had expected. He really didn't think he could convince them to eat healthy food. But no matter what Rory ate, she still would look good, even if she ate Ben&Jerry's for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Lorelai: 'So, what book where you reading?'

Rory: 'Ehm, "Agnes Grey", by Anne Brontë.

Jess smirked, he had read the book too, but he didn't think that book was so fascinating you could read it all night long. It was a rather dull book. But then again, he had never really cared for the Brontë sisters.

He put the pencil behind his ear and went back to the counter to give the orders to Ceasar.

Rory watched him as he walked away and she had the urge to follow him, she really wanted to talk to him, but somehow there was always someone around.

Lorelai: 'Earth to Rory, come in Rory'.

But Rory didn't hear her mother, she was figuring out a way to tell Dean that maybe they shouldn't be together anymore, but Dean would not let Rory get away with that. If she really wanted to get rid of Dean she had to figure out a way to dump him without causing too much of an uproar.

Lorelai: 'Houston, we have a problem. It seems that one of our hydro-technological-really-complicated to control-aircrafts has lost the ability to communicate. Please inform the Pentagon and the White House, and also inform the pre-.' 

Luke:' What on earth are you talking about Lorelai? No more coffee for you.'

Luke just walked into the diner and saw that Lorelai was talking to herself again while Rory had an absent look on her face. Strange actually, he had never seen Rory like this before.

Lorelai: 'Well Luke, it so happens that my 'weird behavior', as you so nicely call it, is this time not caused by an overdoses coffee, eventhough I'm not even sure that exists, but by my daughter, who is with her thoughts on Mars, possibly even further away.'

Jess:' Maybe some coffee will help to bring her back to reality'.

Rory looked up the moment Jess arrived with the coffee, although the coffee wasn't what made her come to her senses again, it was the nice waiter she was falling in love with.

Jess:' Here you go Rory, your coffee. The eggs will be ready in a minute'

Lorelai:' Excuse me Jess, but how can eggs get ready, and what exactly do they have to get ready for. Do the eggs have dates and they are meeting them any moment now so the eggs are primping, or do they have to go to one of these events and they don't have clothes to match the occasion and can eggs even have a clothing-crisis? Or perhaps they happen to-'

Luke: 'Here Lorelai, your eggs, and yours Rory.'

Jess was happy to be saved by Luke, he really didn't know if Lorelai was sometimes just mocking him or if she really was wondering if eggs could have dates.

Anyway he had to get back to the other customers; he couldn't stay and stand next to their table all the time. Not that he didn't want to, he could watch Rory eat all day long.

Lorelai: 'Thank you Luke.'

Rory: 'Thanks Luke.'

Lorelai: 'Oh my, these eggs really look nice, are you sure they didn't have dates, mine has a little lipstick on them?'

Luke: 'Just eat the damn eggs, Lorelai.'

Luke walked back to the counter where Jess was giving a customer his change. 

Luke: 'Hey Jess, we're running out of napkins, could you go to Doose's for a minute and get some for me, please'.

Jess: 'Sure uncle Luke, I would be more than happy to do that for you. After all, I am only your humble servant who gets all warm and fuzzy on the inside when his master has a task for him. Please, is there anything else I can do for you, perhaps throw that baseball cap in the washing machine since it hasn't been washed in decades?'

Luke: 'Don't mock me Jess, just go.'

Jess took his coat that was hanging next to the counter and looked if Rory was watching, but she was focussing on her eggs while Lorelai was babbling about some stupid subject again. He thought he heard the words 'chicken' and 'fancy restaurant'.

He walked to the door and gave Rory one last stare. Although he knew she was sitting with her back towards the door, he couldn't help wondering if she noticed that he was going out to run an errand. This would be the perfect time for them to talk.

Well, guess not, and he slammed the door harder than he intended to, but he didn't care actually.

Rory shrieked when she heard the door slam. Her mind had been wondering off again and she was looking outside, but not paying attention to what was happening there. Now that she was back to reality, she saw Jess crossing the street, heading for Doose's.  Alone…

She didn't waste any more time and ran outside, leaving Lorelai perplexed by the weird behavior of her daughter.

Rory saw Jess heading around the corner and started to run.

Jess heard some quick footsteps behind him and was willing to bet that it was Rory.

Rory:' Jess, wait up, I want to talk to you.'

Jess smirked, now he was finally going to talk to her…


	2. 10 second realizations, drugstore girls ...

A/N Thanks everyone who reviewed, it sure helps a lot to continue writing! I hope you like the second chapter, its written in Rory's POV and Jess' POV. In this chapter they will talk for the first time after the KISS at Sookie's wedding. So just read it and tell me what your opinion is, I'd appreciate some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, but I DO NOT OWN THE GILMORE GIRLS (I wish! Can you imagine owning Jess J)!

So here we go then:

Chapter 2: 10 seconds realizations, drugstore girls and misinterpretations. 

His heart skipped a beat and the adrenaline was rushing through his body. He stopped and turned. As he turned he saw Rory running towards him, she had a funny run, he noticed.

She was breathing heavily when she reached him.

Jess: 'I'm honored'.

Rory: 'Excuse me?' Rory had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Jess: 'You are deserting your specially primped eggs for me, it must be very interesting what you have to say to me.'

Rory: 'Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Sookie's wedding, but every time I tried to talk to you something or someone came up.'

Jess:' Yeah, I know what you mean.'

Rory: 'So when I saw you walking outside, all by yourself, I thought we could talk about it right now.'

Jess: 'Alright, shoot.'

Rory: 'What, you don't have to say anything?'

Jess: 'Well, I'd like to hear your side of the story first, after all, you are the one who has some explaining to do.'

Jess wanted to hear her side of the story first before he decided to open up to her and tell her his true feelings for her. If she didn't like him back at least he wouldn't have made a fool of himself by telling her that he liked her, a lot.

Rory: 'Yeah, I guess I do.'

Jess: 'So?'

Rory: 'The truth is; I have no idea why on earth I kissed you.'

Jess: 'That's very flattering.'

Rory: 'No Jess, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I liked kissing you and all, but I have a boyfriend and it's not right to kiss a guy that isn't your boyfriend, because that's not fair for the boyfriend, nor for the guy who gets kissed, especially when-.

Jess: 'Rory, stop it, you're rambling.'

Rory: 'I'm sorry'.

Jess: 'It's okay, a lot of people start to ramble when they're nervous.'

Rory: 'I meant I was sorry about the whole kissing thing and then the running away. Well, I'm not sorry about the kissing, but about the running. I shouldn't have done that, but I was really confused after I kissed you and you kissed me back and then I remembered Dean and that I really don't want to be with him, I want to be with you, but after the incident I'm sure you don't want me to. And I can understand that, I mean, I wouldn't like to be kissed and then walked out on, and-.

Jess: 'Are you for real?'

Rory: 'What, like I would dare to lie to you after what I've done to you. No, that wouldn't be fair.'

Rory had felt really bad about running away without giving an explanation. But he was here now and now was the time she had to tell him that, if he wanted her to, she would break up with Dean to be with Jess. She had thought about it for a long time, making a pro- con- list (who should it be, Dean or Jess?) and thinking about what she was going to say to Jess. But she didn't plan to come out and say that she liked Jess more than Dean. Frankly she didn't even realize it herself until she saw him walking away. It sort of popped out, but there was no turning back now.

Jess: 'Actually, I meant that I couldn't believe you just said you want to be with me instead with Dean.'

Rory: ' Yeah, well, I kinda just figured it out myself like 10 seconds ago when I saw you crossing the street. I realized I didn't want you to go, metaphorically speaking. You can go to the supermarket if you like of course. Otherwise it would be too drugstore girl like, only then the other way around. You would have cast a spell on me and I'd follow you around like a puppy, but that's not the way it has to go, you know, I need my space.'

Jess: 'Thanks for the info. But the truth is, you're still with Dean, right.'

Rory: 'Yes, I am.'

Jess: 'So how can you stand here and tell me that you like me, when Dean is still you're boyfriend?'

Rory: 'Actually, I was thinking of breaking up with Dean.'

This really surprised Jess, he already knew that Rory liked him, at least enough to kiss him, but after she ran away he didn't know how she really felt about him. But now he knew. And he couldn't believe how lucky he was; Rory Gilmore wanted to break up with Dean to be with him. Life just couldn't get better.

Jess: 'When?'

Rory: 'When what?"

Jess: 'When were you planning to break up with Dean.'

Rory: 'Well, I'm not sure, I have to think about that.'

Jess: 'Why do you have to think about it. You just said that you liked me more than Dean, so what's the problem?'

Rory: 'I know I said I liked you more than Dean, but that doesn't mean Dean means nothing to me.'

Jess: 'What are you saying Rory? Are you saying you still like Dean?'

Rory: 'No, I mean yes, no I don't mean yes, I mean no.'

Jess: 'Well, which is it Rory, yes or no?'

Rory: ' No, I don't like Dean anymore.'

Jess: 'Two seconds ago you just said you did.'

Rory: 'Okay, this was not the way it was supposed to go. Just hear me out, Jess. Dean and I have been through a lot together and he has been my boyfriend for a long time, so it's only natural that he still means something to me.'

Jess: 'I'm starting to get the picture, you can't decide between the two of us. Well, that's great, that's just great.'

Rory: 'No, Jess that's not the way it is at all. Dean still means something to mean, but I do not have any special feelings for him anymore, because I'm in love with you.'

Jess: 'Are you sure?'

Rory: 'Yes, I'm sure'

Jess: 'So you will take care of Dean.'

Rory: 'I will take care of Dean.'

Jess: 'But not right away.'

Rory: 'Just give me a little bit of time to work everything out.'

Jess: 'I can do that.'

But actually he couldn't. He couldn't wait any longer to have Rory in his arms. Dean just had to ruin everything, he always did. He really hated this kind of situations in which he had no other choice but to wait. He hated waiting, but the fact that he was waiting for Rory made it a little more bearable.

Rory sighed; she was relieved she got the chance to talk to Jess. She really really liked him and well, Dean just had to go, although she didn't want to break his heart. But there was no avoiding that. Maybe her mother would help her to figure out a way to dump Dean. But wait, her mother liked Dean and when she finds out that she's gonna dump Dean for Jess, she has a lot of explaining to do. But she would worry about that later, right now she was with Jess, the only person in the world she wanted to be with.

Rory: 'I'm glad.'

Jess: 'I have to go to Doose's.'

Rory: 'Right, I think I'll go back to the diner and finish my breakfast.'

Jess: 'I'll see you later.'

He turned around and walked the last few feet to Doose's, leaving Rory standing there all by herself on the sidewalk.'

Rory: 'Bye.'

Rory watched Jess walk away and knew that she would do the right thing. She turned around and walked back to the diner, while thinking about Jess and their conversation. 

A/N It was really hard to write this chapter, Jess is such a complicated character!

Oh, and the whole drugstore girl thing was from the book 'Practical Magic' by Alice Hoffman (the girl casts a spell on a man so he falls in love with her and he follows her everywhere she goes, which wasn't really the way it was supposed to go).

I hope you guys like it!


	3. Funnyshaped pancakes, a brown bag and 'G...

A/N So, here's the new chapter, nothing really big happens, but I wanted to have a good transition to the break up with Dean. Enjoy it and please review so I'll know what you think about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore girls, so please do not sue me! (Even if you did it would be useless, because I have no money; I love to shop, too bad it's so expensive!).

Chapter 3: Funny-shaped pancakes, a brown bag and 'Grease'

Rory stepped into Luke's diner and sat down at the table. Lorelai had just finished her eggs and was now talking to Luke about pancakes. Apparently Luke denied Lorelai's request to make heart-shaped pancakes.

Lorelai: 'Come on Luke, just make them.'

Luke: 'No Lorelai, no heart-shaped pancakes. I'll give you normal round-shaped pancakes and you can cut them in whatever shape you want.'

Lorelai: 'What's the fun in that?'

Luke: 'It's that or no pancakes at all.'

Lorelai: 'How about squares, will you make square-shaped pancakes? Square pancakes look a lot like the normal pancakes, only they are, well, square.'

Luke: 'No Lorelai, no funny- shaped pancakes.'

Lorelai: 'Not even heart-shaped pancakes?'

Luke: 'No, no heart-shaped pancakes, no triangle-shaped ones, no star-shaped ones, no any-shaped ones.'

Lorelai: 'Then how come you do make round pancakes?'

Luke: 'Aargh!'

Luke walked away, leaving Lorelai laughing out loud.

Rory: 'Why do you want your pancakes in a different shape?'

Lorelai: 'I don't, I just like to annoy Luke.'

Rory: 'Poor Luke.'

Lorelai: 'So, what's with the disappearance-act?'

Rory: 'What disappearance-act?'

Lorelai: 'The one you pulled on me 15 minutes ago when you took off and ran onto the street and around the corner?'

Rory: 'Oh, that one.'

Lorelai: 'Did it have anything to do with Jess?'

Rory: 'What makes you think that?'

Lorelai: 'Well, he left 3 seconds before you did, plus I could hear you yell 'Jess, wait up''.

Rory: 'You have good ears.'

Lorelai: 'The window was open.'

Rory: 'Right.'

Lorelai: 'So, wanna tell me what's going on?'

Rory: 'Could we do this some place else?'

Rory just saw Jess coming around the corner carrying a brown paper bag. She really didn't want to talk about her feelings for Jess in the middle of Luke's diner with both Luke and Jess only 10 feet away.

Lorelai: 'Sure, let's go back to The Crap Shack, but first let me get some coffee.'

Rory: 'Okay, I'll just finish my eggs and then we can go.'

Rory emptied her plate and grabbed her coat. She could hear Lorelai order some Danishes and coffee to go.

Suddenly the door of the diner opened and Rory didn't have to turn around to see who had just entered. She could sense Jess' presence, like she had a sixth sense for him.

Jess: 'You leaving?'

Rory turned around and looked into his amazingly beautiful eyes.

Rory: 'Yeah, mom is just ordering some coffee and Danishes.'

They both looked at Luke and Lorelai. Luke handed Lorelai the coffee and a little brown bag.

Lorelai: 'Thanks Luke, see ya later.'

Luke: 'Bye Lorelai.'

Lorelai turned around and saw Jess and Rory standing there, looking at her. There seemed to be a tension between the two of them. Well, whatever it was, Rory would explain it to her later.

Lorelai: 'Ready to go, offspring?'

Rory: 'Yes I am, kinswoman.'

Rory turned to Jess, who was still standing there with the brown bag.

Rory: 'Bye.'

Jess: 'Bye.'

Rory: 'Bye Luke.'

Luke: 'Bye Rory, come back soon.'

Rory: 'Will do.'

Rory and Lorelai walked out of the diner. Jess walked towards the counter and got the napkins out of the bag and gave them to Luke. Then he walked upstairs, still holding the bag.

Lorelai and Rory walked through Stars Hollow, drinking their coffee and eating their Danishes, all of this happened in silence.

Rory was still thinking about Jess and the face of Dean flashed occasionally through her head. 

Lorelai was wondering what Rory was thinking, she suspected there was something going on between her and Jess, but she didn't know for sure and she would just wait until Rory would tell her. That is, if Rory would ever speak, because she seemed to have forgotten that the whole world existed. 

Lorelai: 'Wanna tell me what's wrong?'

Rory: 'How do you know who's the one for you? I mean, if you're with somebody, how do you know it'll last?'

Lorelai: 'I don't know. You just do, I guess. It's the little things, like knowing he'll always be there if you ever want to talk. And you trust him, which is very important. And you just feel very comfortable when you're around him and he's the one you want, the _only_ one you want. Like the Sandy-and-Danny-kind-of-want in 'Grease'.

Rory: 'That's a good kind of want.'

Lorelai: 'Yeah, it is.'

Rory: 'Thanks mom.'

Lorelai: 'You're welcome, sweetie. Now drink your coffee, you don't want it to get cold.'

Rory felt like things had fallen into place when her mother was talking. She realized now that Jess was the only one she wanted and that Dean just had to go. The only problem was that Dean didn't know yet, and sure wouldn't share her opinion on the subject.

But sooner or later she had to talk to Dean.

A/N Like I said, nothing big happened, but I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise!


	4. A break up, Anouk and Direct

A/N This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one (like I promised). In this one I wanted to emphasize Dean's and Jess' feelings for Rory. 

And I just like to say to all the Dutch fans of Anouk and Di-rect: Guys, this one is for you! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Lieke, my best friend who hates Dean even more than I do, so Liek, this one is for you!!!

Disclaimer: I so don't own the Gilmore Girls, only this story! 

Chapter 4: A break up, Anouk and Di-rect.

Rory and Lorelai had reached their house and they were about to walk onto the porch when Rory heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw Dean running towards them.

Lorelai: 'I'm going inside and leave you two alone here, alright?'

Rory: 'Alright, thanks mom.'

Rory waited till Dean had reached her. He bend forwards and gave Rory a kiss on her lips before she could offer him her cheek. 

She sat down on the steps and he sat down next to her. Now was the time to tell him. She sure had a lot of emotional conversations today, first with Jess and now with Dean. Rory wanted this conversation to go by really fast, so she took a deep breath and thought for one second how she should start the conversation. But Dean started it for her.

Dean: 'Hi.'

Rory: 'Hi.'

Dean: 'Wanna hang out today?'

Rory: 'Well…'

Dean: 'We could watch some movies, eat loads of popcorn, you can pick the movies if you want to.'

Dean saw the hesitation on Rory's face and he felt something was going on Rory wasn't telling him.

Rory: 'Dean, we have to talk.'

Dean: 'Okay.'

Rory had this serious look on her face and Dean was not pleased to see it. Something bad was coming.

Rory: 'I ehm, I…Well…'

Dean: 'What is it Rory? Tell me.'

This was really hard for Rory, she looked at Dean and felt nothing but friendly feelings for him, she had to tell him that.

Rory: 'It's just that, I feel like something has changed between the two of us.'

Dean: 'What do you mean?'

Rory: 'Well, it's not the way it used to be anymore.'

Dean: 'Yes it is, it's even better. I know we haven't spend that much time together, but that only makes it more special when we see eachother again.'

Rory: 'No, something has changed, I have changed.'

This didn't look good, at all. Dean was afraid to lose Rory, but he started to think the feeling wasn't mutual.

Rory: 'You're just not my Danny.'

Dean: 'What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm not your Danny, I'm Dean.'

Rory: 'All I'm trying to say is that my feelings for you have changed.'

Dean: 'In what way?'

Rory: 'I don't love you anymore.'

This really hit Dean. He felt like he was slapped in the face. He just couldn't believe it, everything was perfect, what did he do wrong?

Dean: 'What do you mean, you don't love me anymore? I'll do anything for you, Rory. You know that. I love you.'

Rory: 'Don't make things worse Dean.'

Dean: 'Is there someone else?'

Rory: 'No, how can you say that?'

Dean: 'Don't lie to me, Rory, I have the right to know.'

Dean was getting very angry and he was confused and sad and he started to project his anger at Rory.

Dean: 'Cause if there is someone else, you should have told me before.'

Rory: 'Dean, listen, this is not about someone else, this is about you and me. I just don't feel the same way about you I used to.'

Dean: 'I can not believe you're doing this to me, how can you do this to me?'

Rory: 'I'm sorry'.

Dean: 'No you're not, you just feel bad because you're breaking up with me, but the minute I leave you'll probably go to him.'

Rory: 'Dean, that's not true and you know that.'

Dean: 'It is true, I've seen you with him Rory.'

Rory: 'Seen me with who?'

Dean: 'Jess'.

Rory: 'Oh, come on Dean, don't be silly'.

Dean: 'Now I'm being silly? No, you're the one being silly, breaking up with someone who loves you.'

Rory: 'I do not consider breaking up with someone I don't love anymore silly.'

Dean: 'So, this is it? You don't love me anymore and now it's over?'

Rory: 'Apparently.'

Dean got up, he had never been this angry before in his entire life.

Rory got up as well, she was angry with Dean for thinking she would run to Jess as soon as Dean had left. That wasn't true, she did like Jess, but Dean was being such a jerk right now.

Dean: 'Goodbye, Rory, have a nice life.'

Dean turned around and walked away, furious about what had just happened.

Rory felt horrible she was angry and upset and for some reason tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She stood there, outside, all alone, watching Dean walk away.

Lorelai had seen everything happen, she saw Dean getting first a very confused look on his face, but that turned into anger. She saw Dean walk away and Rory watching him go. She walked outside and wrapped her arms around Rory who couldn't hold her tears back any longer and cried in her mother's arms.

But Rory wasn't the only one having a hard time; Dean too was struggling with his feelings. A little voice in his head whispered three words over and over again: 'she dumped you, she dumped you.' When he got home he locked himself in his room and put some I-am-very-angry-and-sad-at-the-same-time-music on. 

While Anouk was blasting from his stereo he laid down on his bed and listened to the lyrics of the first song on the CD:

You tell me that you need to spend some time alone

You tell me that you think it's best if I go home now

I get my coat from off the floor I'm out the door

Walking home alone, my love has left me

My head my heart

All torn apart

My mind exploding

Crying my eyes out over you

It must be hard for you to believe that I might love you

Just try to understand I just want you to want me too

You made me fall in love again, you angel

How you take my breath away

I live for you

My head my heart

All torn apart

My mind exploding

Crying my eyes out over you

'Cos I live for you

It must be hard to believe that I might love you anyway

Just try to understand that I just wanted you to want me to

My head my heart

All torn apart

My mind exploding

Crying my eyes out over you

I live for you

Why won't you live for me?

Dean felt exactly like described in the song and it would take him a long time to forgive Rory.

Dean wasn't the only one who was trying do deal with his feelings for Rory. Jess had bought a new CD when Luke had send him to Doose's for napkins. Now he was alone upstairs and he put his new CD in the stereo. He laid down on his bed and listened to the lyrics of the song although they were quite different from the lyrics Dean was listening to:

She, 

She's a mystery 

an enchanting woman   
a puzzle to me   
how she makes me cry   
I'm happy you see   
  
Who would not fall in love with that look in her eyes or that smile   
She's an angel   
Who would not feel the bliss after one single kiss from her lips   
She's an angel   
  
She 

She's a Symphony   
An enchanting rhapsody   
waiting only for me   
how she makes me fly   
'Cos I'm happy you see   
  
Who would not fall in love with that look in her eyes or that smile   
She's an angel   
Who would not feel the bliss after one single kiss from her lips   
She's an angel   
  
Only Covered Eyes   
couldn't ignore her beauty   
She came straight from heaven...   
  
She's an angel  
She's an angel  
  
 

This was exactly the way Jess was feeling about Rory; she truly was some sort of heavenly girl. Soon she would be his girlfriend, he couldn't wait for that day to come.

A/N I just want to tell you guys that the song Dean is listening to is officially from Anouk (a Dutch singer), the song is called 'I live for you' and I thought it really reflected the way someone feels after a break up they didn't expect, like Dean. And the song Jess is listening to is from the Dutch rock group Di-rect (they totally rock!) and the song is called 'She'. I really hope you guys like the story, it was so hard to write the break up and please tell me what you think.


	5. Working late, a walk in the park and a p...

A/N Here's the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, there, happy now?

Chapter 5: Working late, a walk in the park and a pleasant surprise

The break up with Dean was only two days ago, but to Rory it felt like two months had gone by since she had that fight with Dean. She hadn't seen him since, but that was probably due to the fact that she had avoided every single place in Stars Hollow where he might have been and since Stars Hollow isn't really a big city, she hadn't left the house. So there she was Break-up-day plus 2 and sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Charmed. Normally she wasn't into that sort of series, but since she had nowhere else to go and Lane was having some Korean relatives over and her mother was working at the Inn, there was nothing else to do.

Her mother would be home soon, it was 18:30 and maybe she would order some pizza and read 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

The phone was ringing and Rory answered.     

Rory: 'Rory Gilmore speaking.'

Lorelai: 'Hey sweetie, how are you?'

Rory: 'Fine, I'm watching the Charmed ones vanquishing some very powerful demon with their make up still perfectly painted on their face and not one strand of hair out of place.'

Lorelai: 'I've always wondered how they did that.'

Rory: 'It's frustrating.'

Lorelai: 'I totally agree'. (A/N No Lieke, don't start on me now, let's just agree to agree, okay?)

Lorelai: 'You know what's also frustrating?'

Rory: 'What?'

Lorelai: 'Me working late.'

Rory: 'Oh, no. I was looking forward to you being here, now I have no one to talk to.'

Lorelai: 'I'm sorry, I don't like it either if that makes you feel better.' 

Rory: 'A little.'

Lorelai: 'You can eat some left-over pizza or just order something, you know the phone number of any food delivery service in the neighborhood of Stars Hollow.'

Rory: 'By heart.' 

Lorelai: 'I really wish I could be there for you right now, it's no easy times for you.'

Rory: 'I'll manage, I'll just let Mister Ben&Jerry cheer me up.'

Lorelai: 'You do that sweetie. I'll be home by ten, maybe we can- .Oh, gotta go, Michel has some trouble with customers, bye.'

Rory: 'Bye mom.'

Rory hung up the phone and sighed. Another night all by herself was not something to look forward to, but she couldn't change that.

She started dialing the number of the Chinese restaurant to order some take out.

Two hours later Rory is still sitting in front of the TV, now with little white boxes on the table which used to contain food, but are now empty. There was nothing good on TV, only dumb programs and the Discovery Channel was not one of Rory's favorites. 

She suddenly felt like taking a walk, some fresh air would do her good. She cleaned out the table, threw the food containers in the trashcan and put on her shoes. She grabbed her coat and walked outside, not locking the door because thieves would never pick a place like Stars Hollow as their target.

She was walking around aimlessly, not worrying about running into Dean, because he was probably at home, watching episodes of 'Spongebob Squarepants' which he had taped during the day because he had to work at Doose's and he didn't want to miss his favorite series.

Rory stopped for a second to look at the night sky and realized she was only a few minutes away from the bridge. She started walking, now heading for the bridge, her thoughts in a place far away.

Rory had reached the bridge and when she saw she wasn't the only one who was taking a walk, she was a little disappointed. Someone was sitting on the bridge, her favorite spot in all of Stars Hollow. Well, then she would just sit on some benches on the other side of the bridge and Rory started walking across the bridge.

As she came closer to the person who was sitting on the bridge she started to recognize him. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized Jess was the one sitting there, reading a book and so focused that he hadn't heard her footsteps.

She approached Jess and stopped only a few feet away.

Jess had noticed Rory already when she was standing in front of the bridge, he wanted to see if she would come to him. If not, he would go after her, because there was some stuff he had to tell her. 

When he had come home after talking to Rory two days ago, he realized he hadn't told Rory about his feelings at all, although he should have. He wanted to tell Rory how he felt about her, and explain why he hadn't said anything about it before.

But there was no need for him to run after Rory, he smirked when he heard her coming towards him. He was pretending to read his book, although that was impossible for him, because he was focusing on Rory, watching her from the corners of his eyes. He was glad it was dark, she couldn't see him watching her like that.

Rory: 'Hey, mind if I sit?'

Jess: 'No, not at all.'

Rory sat down next to Jess. He was only inches away and she could smell cigarette smoke. She was not a fan of smoking, but it somehow seemed to be okay him smelling like that. She knew that every time she would smell cigarette smoke she now would be thinking of Jess.

Rory: 'What are you reading?'

Jess: 'Lord of the Flies.'

Rory: 'That's a good one.' 

Jess: 'Yes it is, I really like William Golding.' 

Rory: 'Me too, there always is some deeper thoughts behind his books.'

Jess: 'Like with this one it reflects the real world of grown ups only on a deserted island with only boys and no grown ups at all.'

Rory: 'So how many times have you read it?'

Jess: 'This is my fourth time.' 

Rory: 'You know it's funny you like that book so much, I tried to let Dean read it, but he complained already after the first five pages that it was boring.'

Jess: 'You can't force someone with an IQ lower than their shoe size to read a book that has won a Literature Award.'

Rory: 'I guess you're right, Dean has never been into reading that much. He only read books to do me a favor.'

Jess: 'Speaking of Dean, have you talked to him lately?'

All this chitchat about books was nice, but he wanted to find out what happened the past days in Rory's life. He was really curious if she would keep her word and break up with Dean. He didn't quite know what to expect. He knew when Rory said something she meant it, so there was no doubt about it that she had feelings for him. He just wanted to know how deep her feelings for Dean were.

Rory: 'I haven't seen him for two days.'

Jess: 'Oh, well, you can't have everything.'

Rory: 'But we don't have to see eachother any more, we broke up.'

Jess was so happy to hear this, now that Rory had ditched Dean they could be together. But Rory seemed to be bothered by something.

Jess: 'Good.'

Rory: 'Is it?' 

She really liked talking to Jess and now that she had broken up with Dean there was nothing standing in their way. But she wasn't quite sure what Jess wanted, she wasn't sure if he really like her that much. Well, he'd better, she had broken up with Dean because of him.

Jess: 'Of course it is, now we can do this.'

Jess touched Rory's cheeks with both of his hands, then he slowly bent forwards and kissed her on her lips. Rory answered his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

They were kissing eachother intensely; they were doing the thing they had wanted to do since they saw eachother after what happened at Sookies wedding. 

After a few minutes of passionate kissing Rory pulled away from Jess.

Rory: 'Air, I need some air.'

Jess smirked

Jess: 'Don't stop.'

Rory: 'Who said I was going to?' 

Now she was the one who started the kiss. Like the previous one it was very passionate and intense. She really loved the way he kissed her, almost like she was very fragile, but it was his eager to kiss her that really made her blood run faster through her body. It made her want to kiss him back even more.

Rory had never felt so happy before, she had butterflies flying around in her stomach and she was absolutely convinced that being in love was the best thing that could ever happen to you.

A/N I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, you guys ROCK!! And I'd like to thank Lieke and Lindsay for giving me enough inspiration to write the next couple of chapters, thanks guys!!!


	6. Early wakeup calls, an expansion and an ...

Chapter 6: Early wake-up calls, an expansion and an exploding fridge.

Disclaimer: (I always forget to do this) I don't own the Gilmore Girls, just this story!!!

A/N So here's the new chapter, Rory and Jess will see eachother again and there will be just a little bit of fluff, but not too much, if you guys want more fluff then let me know, I think I can squeeze a chapter in before we get to the... (Still a secret, but you'll find out soon enough!)

Rory was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. She just had the best dream ever: she and Jess were sitting on the bridge and Jess had kissed her. Rory didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't want the dream to go away. She wanted to stay in bed all day long and have that dream over and over again….

But wait…Rory was slowly remembering what had happened last night. The kiss with Jess wasn't a dream, it really happened! 

Rory got all excited when she thought about last night. Jess and she were sitting on the bridge, she told Jess she'd broken up with Dean and then Jess kissed her and she kissed him. She remembered feeling great, that whole evening was great. 

Jess had walked Rory home and in the dark he had whispered sweet words in her ear. She couldn't wait to see Jess again.

Lorelai: 'Rise and shine, beauty!'  

Lorelai just came barging into Rory's room, walked towards her and ripped the blanked off Rory. So far for staying in bed all day long. 

Rory: 'Mom, what are you doing?'

Lorelai: 'I'm making you get up.'

Lorelai was holding the blanket and walked towards the window to open the curtains. 

Rory: 'Yes, I got that part when you came barging into my room, yelling. But why? It's 7:30 and I don't have to be in school, it's Saturday.'

Lorelai: 'Smart girl. I just want to get to Luke's early so I can go early to Sookie who's at the Inn.'

Lorelai walked back to Rory's bed where Rory was trying to bury her head underneath her pillow. 

Rory: 'Then go without me, I want to sleep.'

Lorelai took the pillow also from Rory.

Lorelai: 'No, that's not gonna happen. I'll be gone all day long and I just want to spend some time with my daughter today.'

Rory: 'Well, can't we do that tonight? This daughter wishes some more sleep.'

Rory tried to grab the blanket out of Lorelai's hands, but Lorelai stepped aside and Rory fell out of her bed.

Rory: 'Ouch.'

Lorelai threw the blanket and pillow on Rory's bed and helped Rory up.

Lorelai: 'No, you're coming because today we have that stupid conference at the Inn and they're all staying the night, so I have to be there in case there are problems with the food or with the rooms.'

Falling out of bed woke Rory up good and she realized the sooner she'd go to Luke's, the sooner she'd see Jess.

Rory got up and raced to the bathroom to take a shower, almost falling over a forgotten shoe on her way.

As Rory and Lorelai approached Luke's diner, Rory began to feel butterflies in her stomach, just like she had felt last night when she saw Jess sitting on the bridge.

Rory had no idea what she was gonna do today, she had absolutely no plans at all. And her mother was out, so it was probably gonna be one of her reading-and-do-homework-days. She didn't mind; she loved to read and at least she'd have the house all by herself so she could finish that History essay without being interrupted.

Jess woke up early that morning, he hadn't slept really well last night, because he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. When he decided to get up he heard Lorelai rambling outside. He looked outside and saw what he had expected to see: Lorelai and Rory were heading to the diner. Jess smirked. He decided to take a shower and for the first time in his life he thought twice about what he was going to wear. 

Since he wasn't very vain, he pulled his best shirt out of the closet, brushed his hair, put some gel in it and headed down stairs.

Meanwhile Rory and Lorelai had reached Luke's and entered. There was this huge sign hanging above the counter saying: 'Free refills Today.'

Lorelai: 'Ah, my day has just been made.'

Rory: 'Wow Luke, in a good mood today?'

Luke: 'Actually, no, I'm not in a good mood.'

Lorelai: 'So you tried to compensate your dreadful behavior today with free refills? Smart thinking.'

Luke: 'No, it's just that somebody ordered too much coffee and the expiring date is tomorrow, so I thought: why waste good coffee?'

Lorelai: 'I'm totally with you on that.'

Rory: 'Me too.'

Lorelai and Rory sat down at their usual table and Rory looked around the diner. No sign of Jess, but who could expect any normal person to get up at 7:30 on a Saturday morning?

Luke: 'Looking for someone?'

Lorelai: 'As a matter of fact, yes. I'm expecting Prince Charming to walk through that door any minute now.'

Luke: 'I wasn't talking to you, Lorelai, I was talking to Rory. You seem to be looking for someone or something.'

Rory turned a little red.

Rory: 'Nope, just looking around aimlessly.'

Lorelai: 'She's not used to getting up so early.'

Luke: 'And you are?'

No matter what time of the day it was, Luke always had some sarcastic remark lying around.

Lorelai: 'Oh, no. I do function pretty well in the morning…after three cups of coffee.'

Rory: 'Speaking of coffee -.'

Luke: 'Two coffee, coming right up.'

Luke walked to the counter to make some fresh coffee.

Lorelai: 'So, what are you going to do today?'

Rory: 'Not much, probably die of boredom.'

Lorelai: 'Well, at least you have a plan.'

Rory: 'Yeah.'

Lorelai: 'Hey, did I tell you we might be expanding?'

Rory: 'What? Where?'

Lorelai: 'At the Inn, business are going so well that we're thinking of building a couple more rooms.'

Rory: 'When are you for sure?'

Lorelai: 'By the end of this day. The architect is coming today to look around and if all goes well we'll have eight more rooms in a couple of months.'

Rory: 'That sounds great.'

Lorelai: 'Yes, it's a big thing.'

Luke arrived with the coffee, hearing bits and pieces of their conversation.

Luke: 'Who's expanding?'

Lorelai: 'We are.'

Luke: 'Really? So all that food you guys have been eating finally catches up with your bodies, huh.'

Lorelai: 'Luke, you must know by now that we Gilmore women are blessed with a slim figure no matter how much junk food we stuff down our throats. We were talking about expanding at the Inn.'

Rory: 'They're gonna build eight more rooms.'

Luke: 'Wow, sounds like fun.'

Lorelai: 'Yes, and while we're at it, we're thinking of redecorating the entire place.'

Luke: 'Speaking of redecorating, I'm thinking of painting my office.'

Lorelai: 'Can I help? I love to paint.'

Luke: 'Sure, but this time I get to pick the paint.'

Lorelai: 'Whatever you say, captain.'

Luke walked away again, leaving Rory and Lorelai with a steaming cup of coffee in front of them.

Lorelai: 'Any word from Dean yet?'

Rory: 'No, but I haven't seen him in a while.'

Lorelai: 'I wonder how that could happen.' Referring to Rory not leaving the house during daytime. 

Rory: 'Do you think he's still mad?'

Lorelai: 'Well, let's see; you broke up with him when he really didn't expect it without giving him a constructive reason for doing so, other than: I just don't love you anymore. Yeah, I think he's still mad.'

Rory: 'Don't take his side, you know it wasn't easy to do.'

Lorelai: 'Yes, I know sweetie. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to say that it's very comprehensible if he's still mad.'

Rory: 'I guess you're right.'

Lorelai: 'Trust me, I'm always right.'

Rory: 'Not that time when the fridge was so full that I couldn't get the door closed and you told me to push real hard, but then the milk cartons inside exploded. It sounded like the entire fridge was exploding. It took me forever to clean it all up. You weren't right then, were you?'

Lorelai: 'I might have misjudged the situation at that time, but for the rest of the time, that statement goes.'

Rory just continued, ignoring Lorelai's remark.

Rory: 'Or that time when you tried to make your own pancakes and you went to get the mail, leaving the pancakes on the stove. When you returned fifteen minutes later you found the kitchen on fire.'

Lorelai: 'The kitchen was not on fire, just the pancakes who were a little black.'

Rory: 'The house smelled like we cremated something indoors for days.'

Lorelai: 'Yeah, yeah, I get your point.'

Rory: 'I remember when you -.'

Lorelai: 'You're really having fun, haven't you?'

Rory: 'Yes, I am.'

Lorelai: 'Don't.'

Rory: 'Why not?'

Lorelai: 'Cause it's making me cranky.'

Rory: 'I can't see why me having fun is making you cranky.'

Lorelai: 'You reciting every single one of my misjudged situations does the trick.'

Rory: 'I don't want you to be cranky.'

Lorelai: 'Me neither.'

Rory: 'I'll stop.'

Lorelai: 'Thank you.'

There was a silence. Rory started to snigger all of a sudden.

Rory: 'You were really wrong when you-.'

Rory stopped talking when she saw the look on Lorelai's face and started to laugh out loud.

Jess: 'What's so funny?'

Luke: 'Why are you up yet, usually you don't get up before 10 o'clock.'

Jess: 'When you say things like that, uncle Luke, I am amazed to hear people say they don't think you're an understandable, caring person.'

Luke: 'Cut the crap Jess. Since you're up you might as well get to work.'

Jess: 'I can't, I have an errand to run.'

He walked out the door just before he looked at Rory and winked.

Rory got the message and turned to Lorelai.

Rory: 'That reminds me, I have to do something aswell.'

Rory got up and walked towards the door.

Lorelai: 'Like what?'

Rory didn't hear Lorelai, she was out the door and onto the street, heading for the bridge, because she figured that's where Jess would be.

She walked quickly, wanting to talk to Jess as soon as possible.

When she arrived at the bridge there was no sign of Jess. She stood in the middle of the bridge, turned around, and didn't see him anywhere. She thought of places he might be, perhaps he went to her house. Or to the gazebo, but would Jess go there?

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and turned around. In a flash she saw Jess' face before he kissed her. She kissed him back and they stood there for a couple of minutes.

Jess: 'Morning.'

Jess had wanted to see her ever since he woke up that morning.

Rory: 'Morning.'

They kissed again, not noticing that they weren't the only one there. The person arriving at the bridge wasn't expecting to see something like that happen in front of him and wasn't pleased at all to face what happened between Rory and Jess...

A/N This is starting to look a bit like a soap, cutting off the story at this point, but I have to, otherwise the chapter will be too long. But I promise to update very very soon, because I have all the free time in the world (except when I have to go to school). Anyways, please review, it helps a lot to get some feedback!


	7. A rendezvous on the bridge, Jessie's gir...

A/N so I think you guys already know who saw Rory and Jess kissing on the bridge, it was kind of obvious, but I just wanted a good moment to let the stuff happen I had in mind for a couple of days. And Lieke, you are gonna be so happy with this chapter!!!

It's partly written from Dean's POV (I promise, this is one of his last appearances in this story and I just wanted to make you remember him, okay I'm joking, forget about that stupid Dean! Let's focus on Rory and Jess! (Focus on Maggie, focus on Bob, focus ON Maggie, focus ON Bob, there, I just made my best friend happy)) but the rest of the story is written from Jess and Rory's POV. Just read it and tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I so do not own the Gilmore Girls (unfortunately, otherwise I would be a very rich girl right now!!!)

Chapter 7: A rendezvous on the bridge, Jessie's girl and this kiss.

Dean was on his way to Doose's when he walked passed the bridge early that morning. He was thinking of Rory and about their breakup. Maybe he overreacted a little by getting angry…

Suddenly he stopped. From the corner of his eye he had seen something that was now slowly starting to get through to him. He turned around and walked the few feet back to the bridge, now getting the full picture of what was going on.

Clearly Rory was right when she said she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was standing there kissing Jess. JESS, for crying out loud! Why of all people did she had to break up with him because of the guy he had hated from the first time he had seen him.

Dean was getting very angry. He got so angry he wanted to punch someone and the perfect target was standing right in front of him making out with his ex-girlfriend. 

Dean started to walk towards Rory and Jess who were so busy with each other that they didn't hear him approaching.

Dean: 'No one else, huh?'

Rory was facing Dean and therefore noticed him first when he started to talk. She broke away from Jess who turned around as well to see who had startled Rory.

Rory: 'Dean, hi.'

Dean: 'Having a good time?'

Jess: 'As a matter of fact, yes.'

Rory: 'Dean, don't.'

Dean: 'Don't what, Rory?'

Rory: 'Please don't make a scene.'

Dean: 'I'm not making a scene.'

Rory: 'Well, good.'

Dean: 'I just like an explanation.'

Rory: 'I don't have to give you an explanation.'

Dean: 'Yes, Rory, you do.'

Rory: 'No, I don't, Dean. We broke up, it's over.'

Dean: 'When you broke up with me you said there was no one else and now you're standing here making out with him.'

Dean nodded towards Jess who was getting angry with Dean, but couldn't help feeling a bit superior, because Rory was his girlfriend and not Dean's.

Jess: 'Didn't you hear what she said? It's over between you, now go.'

Dean: 'I'm not leaving until you admit it.'

Rory: 'Admit what?'

Dean: 'Admit that you lied to me.'

This was putting Rory in an awkward position. He was right, she did lie to Dean, but she really hadn't want to hurt his feelings, guess that didn't work out too well.

Rory: 'Dean, I'm sorry, I really am.'

She was more sorry for it to turn out like this than for lying to Dean.

Dean: 'Don't start on me again, Rory.'

Jess: 'No, you don't start again. Go away, it's over.'

Dean: 'No, I won't go.'

Jess: 'Fine, then we'll go.'

Jess threw his arm around Rory who was a bit scared. She had never seen Dean acting this angry before. Jess pulled Rory away from Dean and they walked away, leaving Dean standing there, furious.

Suddenly Dean turned around and walked quickly to Doose's, kicking several trashcans on his way.

When he arrived at Doose's, he took off his jacket and put on his apron. He grabbed a box and started to stack cans of beans on a shelf. The radio in the market was on and they couldn't have played a worse song that moment:

'but lately something has changed it ain't hard to define

jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine'

Dean's mood was certainly not improving with this song playing.

'And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body

I just now it

And he's holding her in his arms late late at night'

How could Rory do this to him, how could she pick Jess as her boyfriend, he was not good for her, only he knew who was good for Rory.

"You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Why can't I find a woman like that?

He wanted Rory back, but that Jess had stolen her away from him, what an a**h*le.

'I play along with the charade

There doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I want to tell her that I love her

But the point is probably mute'

All this anger was taking Dean over and the feeling of wanting to smack something into little pieces was returing.

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body

I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late late at night'

Dean was starting to stack the beans even more ferociously.

'You I wish that I had jessie's girl

I wish that I had a woman like that

Why can't I find a woman like that?'

The box was empty and Dean walked back to the store room.

'And I'm looking in the mirror all the time

Wondering what she don't see in me

I've been funny and I'm cool with the lines

Ain't that the ways love's supposed to be'

The radio was on as well in the store room and Dean just couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed a wooden crate and started to smash the stereo with it. He was letting himself go, he was out of control. Little pieces of the stereo started to fly around Dean's hands started to bleed from the wooden crate he was using to silence the music. He kept slamming and slamming until there was no more sound coming from the totally wrecked stereo.

Then Dean stopped, he was breathing heavily. He got himself back together and walked out of Doose's, still with his apron on…

Meanwhile Rory arrived at her house. Jess waited around the corner in case her mom was home, but she only found a note.

'That was the second disappearance act in a couple of days, I'm starting to feel like I've raised the new Houdini. Anyway, I'm at the Inn, you can call me if there's a problem and I'll be home by midnight. Love, Mom'

Rory ran outside, yelling for Jess to come out. He walked towards her, kissed her and they walked to Rory's house hand in hand.

Inside they installed themselves on the couch, after Rory put the radio on.

Rory: 'Let's create a little ambiance.'

Jess: 'I don't need music, only you.'

He pulled Rory towards him and started to kiss her. He was in heaven, really, life couldn't get better than this.

The radio was playing Faith Hill and they couldn't have played a better song that moment.

'I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky...

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Impossible  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
Unstoppable  
This Kiss, This Kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course?  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse.  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Unthinkable  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
Unsinkable  
This Kiss This Kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, You got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Subliminal  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
It's Criminal  
This Kiss, This Kiss'

Rory: 'Wanna spend the rest of the day with me?'

Jess: 'More than anything in the whole world.'

A/N For all you fluff-lovers out there, I added a little more cheesy stuff, I hope you liked it. Please review!!! (oh, before I forget, Dean's song is called "Jessie's girl" by Rick Springfield and Rory/Jess' song is called "This Kiss" by Faith Hill).


	8. Last night memories, a mixup and two pai...

A/N I had this writer's block for a couple of days, but I'm over that now. I am completely inspired again by reading a couple of fanfictions and I am ready to write again!

I just want to say thanks to everybody who reviewed especially smile, Lieke and IloveJess (Thank you for your wonderful reviews). 

Miss Rose Cotton, thanks for adding me to your Favorite Author's list!

Disclaimer: (Unfortunately) I don't own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters involved with the show.

Chapter 8: Last night memories, a mix-up and two painting duos

Jess was walking back to the diner. He had spent the entire day and large part of the evening with Rory. They had talked and kissed and ate Chinese food and then kissed some more. He could never get enough of kissing Rory. She was so sweet, so delicate. He loved the way she craved for more when he took a pause to catch his breath. He liked it when her hands were going trough his hair and his hands were running over her back. He could kiss her for hours, apparently she felt the same, because that's exactly what they had done, kissing for hours and hours…

Rory was sitting on the couch after Jess had left. She loved the way he kissed, the way his lips touched hers so softly and then a bit rougher because he couldn't control himself some times. She loved to be touched by him; the way he touched her cheek would make the butterflies in her stomach go out of control. She hoped he felt exactly the same when he kissed her…

Jess had reached the apartment and went in. Luckily Luke was already asleep so he wouldn't have to come up with an excuse for coming home just before midnight.

He went to the bathroom, letting the cold water run over his wrists. The feeling of passion still hadn't worn off and he just couldn't stop thinking of Rory. The way she looked at him made him feel stronger and weaker at the same time. He wanted to protect her from all the bad things in the world and he wanted her to stay with him forever and ever. He wished that he could turn back time and relive this day and night over and over again and he knew that would never bore him. Rory could never bore him; he loved her too much for that.

Rory was still lying on the couch when her mother came home. She hadn't realized it was that late already. She did sent Jess home on time so they could avoid an awkward moment – imagine her mother finding her making out with Jess on the couch – but she lost track of time when she thought about Jess.

Lorelai: 'Hey, I didn't know you were still up.'

Rory: 'Yeah, just lost track of time, I guess.'

Well, that was true, she did lose track of time so this was within the limits of telling the truth.

Lorelai: 'Well, good, because I want to ask you something.'

Rory: 'Shoot.'

Lorelai: 'You know I told you about the whole expanding thing at the Inn, right? And about the redecorating?'

Rory: 'Yes, you have informed me about that.'

Lorelai: 'Good, because today the architect came and he already set this whole plan and the construction workers are coming next week. But here comes the problem, we kind of ordered the new furniture for the old rooms and they're coming next week. Normally that would have worked pretty well, but the painters cancelled and the rooms have to be painted before the furniture arrives, because we have no store room for the furniture.'

Rory: 'I can see the problem.'

Lorelai: 'Great. So I was thinking, why not save some money and paint the rooms ourselves?'

Rory: 'How many rooms are we talking about?'

Lorelai: 'Twelve.'

Rory: 'You want to paint twelve rooms in one week?'

Lorelai: 'Yeah, but it's not like I want to paint the entire room, just one wall in each room. We don't want to overdo it.'

Rory: 'So, when do we start?'

Lorelai: 'Tomorrow.'

Rory: 'We'd better find a good painting-outfit then.'

Lorelai: 'Good thinking, I mean, what if a hunky guy walks into the room that we're painting and we're wearing these horrible, old pale clothes. That wouldn't make a good first impression, right?'

Rory: 'Why would a hunky guy walk into on of the rooms.'

Lorelai: 'Hey, work with me here.'

Rory: 'Well, I assume you want to get up early tomorrow, so I'm going to find an outfit and then go straight to bed.'

Lorelai: 'Good idea, sweetie, I think I'll do the same.'

Rory: 'Night.'

Lorelai: 'Night.'

Rory walked to her bedroom and started going trough her closet to find old but still respectably nice clothes. Upstairs Lorelai was doing exactly the same thing.

The next morning.

Lorelai: 'Rise and shine, hunny.'

Rory: 'Wow, major déjà vu.'

Lorelai: 'What?'

Rory: 'Nothing.'

Lorelai: 'Stop wasting time and get out of bed.'

Rory: 'Figured you were gonna say that.'

Lorelai: 'If you don't get out of bed soon I'm gonna paint the rooms myself.'

Rory: 'I'm up, see?'

Rory sat up straight, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness and got out of bed. She walked to the chair where she had put her painting-clothes last night and started to get dressed.

Lorelai: 'Now that's my girl.'

Rory: 'What time is it anyway?'

Lorelai: 'Seven.'

Rory: 'Seven o'clock?'

Lorelai: 'No, seven past six.'

Rory: 'Why?'

Lorelai: 'Well, you have this little thing called a clock and when the hands stand in a certain position-.'

Rory: 'That's not what I meant. I meant: why do we have to get up this early?'

Lorelai: 'The earlier you get up, the longer the day will last and since today it's painting-day and we just LOVE to paint, this day will seem to last an eternity.'

Rory: 'Lucky me.'

Lorelai: 'Come on, don't be so slow, hurry up.'

Rory: 'Mom, it's seven past six, why do we have to hurry? There's nothing to hurry for.'

Lorelai: 'Yes, there is.'

Rory: 'You're not gonna make me guess, are you? It's still too early for that.'

Lorelai: 'Okay, I will let this opportunity to make you search your brain for an answer go.'

Rory: 'Thank you.'

Lorelai: 'We're going to Luke's.'

Rory: 'This early? Luke's not even open this early.'

Lorelai: 'Yes, I know, but for some strange reason he has made me promise to come really early this morning.'

Rory: 'Are you sure he meant this early?'

Lorelai: 'No.'

Rory: 'Oh, boy.'

Lorelai: 'Let's go.'

Rory: 'Fine, but if Luke refuses to let us in because the sun isn't up yet, I will not argue with him.'

Lorelai and Rory walked to Luke's. To Rory's surprise the lights in the diner were already on. They opened the door and walked inside. They were both amazed to see what was going on. All the furniture of Luke's office was in the middle of the diner, including a bed with Jess sleeping on it. 

Luke was wearing what seemed to be his oldest clothes that were covered with paint stains.

Lorelai: 'Luke, what are you wearing and why is all this furniture here?'

Rory: 'And what is Jess doing sleeping there on a bed in the middle of a diner?'

Luke: 'He wanted to sleep some more before helping me out. And how did you guys find out we were gonna paint the office today? I never mentioned anything about painting and here you are, ready to paint, old clothes and all.'

Lorelai: 'That's because we are going to paint. Just not here.'

Rory: 'We planned on painting the Inn.'

Luke: 'Oh, okay, that's fine, I guess.'

Lorelai: 'Oh, I'm sorry Luke, I know I promised to help you paint you office.'

Luke: 'Well that's okay. Jess can help me.'

Lorelai: 'No, it's not okay, I really want to help you. But why didn't you told me earlier?'

Luke: 'Then you wouldn't be able to talk about anything else for days.'

Lorelai: 'You wanted to rob me from my pre-painting-happiness?'

Luke: 'If that's the way you want to put it, yeah. But since you already have plans, I-.'

Rory: 'Hey, I have an idea, why don't we switch painting-partners?'

Lorelai: 'You mean -.'

Rory: 'Mom, you and Luke will stay here to paint Luke's office and Jess and I will go to the Inn and paint the rooms there.'

Jess: 'Wow, is this some sort of painting-intervention?'

He had woken up when he heard Rory's voice, but had thought he was still dreaming. But then he heard Luke and Lorelai talk as well and figured that he would never dream of Luke and Lorelai and Rory in the same room, so he must be awake then.

Rory: 'No.'

Jess: 'Then what are you doing here, so early I might add.'

Rory: 'We're going to paint.'

Jess: 'I thought Luke and I were gonna paint.'

Rory: 'Nope, change of plans.'

Jess: 'No painting? This is my lucky day.'

Luke: 'No, you're still painting, but at a different place.'

Jess: 'You lost me.'

Rory: 'Mom and me were gonna paint the rooms at the Inn today, but since mom promised Luke to help him paint the office, we're switching partners. So you will come with me to the Inn today and mom and Luke will stay here.'

Jess: 'Works for me.'

Lorelai: 'So, everything is worked out. How nice.'

Rory: 'I guess we'd better go then.'

She grabbed Jess by the arm and pulled him up.

Lorelai: 'Michel is at the Inn, I already ordered the paint and here's a note which says where the paint has to go.'

Rory: 'Okay, anything else?'

Lorelai: 'Nope, just make sure you paint the right wall with the right color and everything will work out just fine.'

Jess: 'Oki doki, let's go.'

Jess and Rory walked out of the diner and back to Rory's house to get her mother's jeep.

Jess: 'Smart thinking.'

Jess thought of how this day would turn out very well after all, considering Luke had been swapped for Rory.

Rory: 'I just thought we could spent this entire day together without parental supervision.'

Jess: 'Since there are no supervisors here, I don't see why I can't do this.'

He stopped and put both of his arms around Rory's waist, thereby pulling her closely towards him. He softly kissed her on her lips. The same wonderful feeling he had last night was settling in his stomach again and he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was. After a couple of seconds he broke away from Rory and looked into her beautiful eyes, which shone with excitement.

Jess: 'Like I said, smart thinking. I'm not really fond of painting, but you make up for a lot.'

Rory smiled at him. Jess smiled back.

They started walking again, now holding hands. Neither of them wanted to let go when 

They had reached Rory's house. Suddenly Rory ran to the house, leaving Jess standing there, wondering what she was up to. Rory returned a couple of minutes later carrying a ghetto blaster and a bag, which must contain CD's, Jess thought. He smirked.

Then he helped Rory put the stereo into the jeep and took a seat. Rory started the engine and then drove off towards the Inn.

A/N Please review, because that really helps me to update sooner (well, that's just the way it is, sorry). But I promise to update very soon, because  I want to finish this story before the summer holidays.


	9. Shakespeare on walls

A/N This is the last chapter and it contains the scene I've been working towards this entire story. I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think of it! And sorry it took so long to update this story, but for some reason I couldn't upload, perhaps you guys had that too, I don't know.

Oh, and I just like to apologize for my grammar sometimes, English is not my mother language, so please for give me for the (probably a lot) incorrect spelling!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, I wish I did, because then Jess would have stayed with Rory (although I do feel a entire series devoted to Jess rater appealing, but I think they should have ended his stay in SH differently!!!)

Chapter 9: Shakespeare on walls 

Rory: 'So, we have the paint, the brushes, we have walls to put the paint on, I think we're all set, don't you th -.'

Rory and Jess were at the Inn in one of the rooms that needed painting. Both Rory and Jess were wearing old clothes. Rory wanted to make sure that they had everything they needed, because she didn't want to discover something was missing once they got started. But Jess wasn't really paying attention. He was painting something on the wall.

Rory: 'Jess, what are you doing?'

Jess: 'I'm painting.'

Rory: 'I can see that, but what exactly are you painting on the wall.'

Jess had watched Rory check the supplies and suddenly her beauty overwhelmed him and he couldn't find better words for it than Romeo's words, describing the beauty of Juliet.

'_The all-seeing sun never saw her match since first the world begun_.'

Jess felt inspired and started to write that down on the wall.

Rory: 'I know you don't like to paint, Jess, but I don't think you have to bring up Shakespeare to make this whole thing better.'

Jess: 'I told you before, you make up for a lot.'

Rory smiled, Jess was very sweet and for the millionth time she couldn't believe her luck.

Jess: 'I just got inspired by you.'

Rory grabbed a brush herself and started to write something down on the wall herself.

_'They say, Love laughs. O gentle Romeo! If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully.'_

Rory: 'I got a little inspired myself.'

Jess looked at her and smiled. Rory had this huge paint stain on her shirt and paint all over her hands and bare arms. He smiled. Nobody could make a mess like her in five seconds.

Jess: 'You have paint on your shirt.'

Rory looked down to inspect her shirt.

Rory: 'Have you got a problem with that.'

Jess smiled.

Jess: 'No, it's looks good on you.'

Rory: 'Let's see how it would look on you.'

She dipped her brush into the paint and started smearing it all over Jess' shirt.

Rory: 'Wow, not bad.'

Jess: 'Not bad, huh? What about this.'

He splashed some paint to Rory so came down on her hair, face, shirt and pants.

Jess: 'Not really like Bob Ross would have done it, but it's not so bad.'

Rory: 'You know, I think you need a make over.'

Now she really started throwing paint at Jess, since he had nowhere to hid he ran around the room while Rory was chasing after him with two brushes.

Suddenly he stopped and she started to paint his hair.

Jess: 'Oh, now you've really done it.'

He grabbed an already opened can of paint and held in upside down over Rory's head. Her entire face was covered in paint and she grabbed her shirt to get the paint off her eyes. But it didn't have much effect, because her shirt was covered in paint as well.

Jess: 'Here, use my shirt.'

He took off his shirt and started to clean Rory's face with it.

Rory: 'Thanks.'

Jess: 'Come here, you.'

Rory stepped towards Jess and he kissed her, sweet and soft. She touched his face with her hands, then slowly ran her hands through his hair. Then she rested her hands around his neck, while exploring his lips and mouth over and over again with her own lips and tongue. She felt his naked skin under her fingertips and she ran her hands over his chest and back to his shoulders. She felt him shiver and she knew she was the one making him feel that way. Her hands slid to his back and she ran her hands over his spine. She could feel the passion coming from his body and he pulled her even tighter to his body. Time stood still for the both of them. They were completely devoted to each other and wanted to do nothing else but kiss. Rory didn't want this kiss to end; she loved it when Jess kissed her. She felt great when she realized over and over again that she was the only one allowed to touch him and hold him and kiss him like he has never been kissed before. She never wanted to let him go. She felt safe in Jess' arms and she knew that he was always trying to protect her, sometimes unintentionally. His hands were running up and down her back and she felt a tingling feeling following the same path as his hands. He started to kiss her neck and she found herself in heaven. Never she had thought that a guy could make her feel this way, but Jess did. He kissed her neck, then her collarbone and then her neck again. He moved back to her lips and now she was the one who started to kiss him in his neck. She loved his smell, her heart skipped a beat every time she kissed him and smelled him. G-d, she loved the way he smelled. She wanted the whole world to smell like him so that she would be reminded of him everywhere she went. She ran her hand trough his hair again and he kissed her, completely taken up by the moment. Rory thought that it couldn't get any better than this but then her started to whisper into her ear and softly kissing her earlobes. She smiled when she heard him whisper, she loved it when he did. She knew that him whispering to her was when he really opened up to her. Letting the mask he wore fall off and wasn't afraid to be himself. She knew that these moments were rare and therefore got even more excited when he spoke to her in his own, soft way. He went back to kissing her lips and Rory felt like they were one. She could feel what he was feeling and think what he was thinking. They kissed with more passion than they had ever done. Then Jess looked really deep into Rory's eyes and she knew that he wanted to say the words but just couldn't. That was okay, she knew that what he was feeling for her was real, she didn't need the three words to confirm that. 

Rory: 'Wow, I wish I got that every time I quoted Shakespeare.'

Rory kissed Jess again, this time a little less long, but no less passionate than the one before.

Rory: 'I think we have to start, otherwise we'll never be able to finish the job.'

Jess: 'Okay, then. Let's get started.'

Rory looked at Jess who started to paint carefully around the words he had painted on the wall before. He didn't bother to take his shirt back on and she had no objections. She could watch him for eternity, the way his muscles tightened and then relaxed. She felt the urge to touch him again. She wanted to reach out her hand and touch his upper body, she wanted to explore him. He had this serious look on his face and suddenly he smiled.

Jess: 'You know, we'd actually finish it earlier if you would help me.'

Rory: 'Right.'

Rory started to paint as well, now keeping her eyes on the wall, but her thoughts still with Jess.

Jess looked at Rory. He never thought Rory would ever be his girlfriend, but she was, and she was with him, right here and right now. So much had happened lately, the kiss at Sookie's wedding, Rory breaking up with Dean because of him. The fight with Dean on the bridge and then all the time he had spent with Rory. He felt blessed to have her with him. She made his life a lot better and he had never thought it would be so, but now he thought moving to Stars Hollow was the best thing that ever happened to him.

The End.

A/N So, I guess this is it, huh? I hope you guys liked the end, please review! 

Since it is the end, I want to send special 'thank you's to smile (your advice really helped me write this story), Lieke (thanks for being by beta-girl and without you I would never have written this story), Rosanne (thank you for reviewing and I'm still waiting for you to post that story). And most of all, I want to thank every single person who took the time to read my story and leave a review, I love you for it!! (Special thanks to Jctigerwolf4e, IloveJess, Tye, Starrychick90, lily moon and many many others!!)

Love, Arline    

Oh, btw,  If you guys think I should continue this story, please let me know and I'll consider it, but I'll only do it if you really want me to. To be honest I don't really know how to continue this story exactly so suggestions would be more than welcome. And I got this idea for a new story that I'm gonna post really soon, I hope you will like the concept (it's gonna a Literati in AU, but I hope not too much OOC).


End file.
